


La maison des maléfices

by orphan_account



Series: Miscellanes [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Kids, Urban Legends
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon ne croit pas aux légendes qui peuplent les terres du Sanctuaire, et ce n'est pas Aiolos qui le persuadera du contraire... pas vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La maison des maléfices

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : 1971

Il eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière l'un des renflements rocheux qui bordaient l'Escalier. Le cœur battant, il écouta le tempo assourdi des petites sandales de cuir martelant les marches. L'avaient-ils aperçu ? Ils étaient sans doute trop jeunes et pas suffisamment expérimentés pour percevoir les flux de Cosmos qui émanaient de ses points vitaux, faibles et diffus, impossibles à étouffer tant qu'il ne maîtriserait pas pleinement tous ses sens. Il lui fallait toujours redoubler de prudence lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité des Saints en armure, et prier pour que son aura se confondît avec celle des autres apprentis.

Le bruit des pas cessa brusquement, et Kanon comprit avec un désespoir aussi vif que violent que les enfants n'avaient pas l'intention de monter plus haut.

« C'est ici, j'en suis sûr ! s'exclama la voix flûtée de Mû.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Je ne vois rien de particulier, dit Milo d'un ton sceptique.

— Il a dit qu'elle se trouvait entre la maison du Scorpion et celle du Sagittaire, expliqua Aiolia.

— Et justement, le chemin est long entre les deux temples. Ça pourrait être n'importe où.

— Je _sens_ qu'elle se trouve ici… insista Mû.

— N'importe quoi. Tu ne peux rien _sentir_ du tout.

— Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as l'esprit fermé que tout le monde est comme toi, rétorqua-t-il contre l'apprenti Scorpion.

— Vous êtes tous idiots, fit remarquer une voix grave que Kanon n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre. Cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit qu'en vous racontant cette histoire à dormir debout, il en avait profité pour se moquer de vous ?

— Tu veux dire qu'il nous aurait menti ?

— Mon frère n'est pas un menteur ! » protesta aussitôt le petit Aiolia.

Avec une grande prudence, Kanon se releva doucement et daigna lancer un regard circonspect en direction du petit groupe. Accaparant la volée de marches qui les séparait du neuvième temple dont on voyait à peine le faîte au-dessus des arêtes déchiquetées de la falaise, les plus jeunes parmi les apprentis du zodiaque se disputaient à coups d'arguments fallacieux. Aiolia montait sur ses ergots pour défendre l'honneur de son grand frère, appuyé en cela par Mû, le jeune disciple du Grand Pope, qui détestait voir ses certitudes remises en question. Milo, qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche, taquinait ses camarades pour le plaisir de les voir rougir de colère. Quant à la voix grave, elle appartenait à Aphrodite, l'apprenti du Saint des Poissons. C'était une longue tige montée en graine, aux membres fins et au teint si pâle qu'il en paraissait maladif. À bien y regarder de plus près, Kanon songea qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi bien portant qu'un garçon élevé au grand air et à la dure se devait de l'être. Quelle raison poussait donc Alrescha à garder auprès de lui un gamin qui n'était visiblement pas taillé pour devenir chevalier ? Curieux de nature, Kanon plissa les paupières et observa plus attentivement les cinq garçons.

Mû effleurait du bout des doigts le mur rocheux. Son visage rond et pâle reflétait un air pensif, un peu trop mature pour son jeune âge. Il retira brusquement sa main et plissa le front.

« Il y a quelque chose derrière cette paroi rocheuse », murmura-t-il d’un ton sérieux.

Milo approcha son visage de la pierre. Ses joues se gonflèrent puis il lâcha un gros soupir agacé.

« Arrête de nous faire marcher ! Aucun de nous n’est plus un bébé crédule.

— Je ne suis pas un bébé, renchérit Aiolia, qui avait à moitié écouté ses camarades.

— Et ton frère n’est pas un menteur, on sait », dit Aphrodite en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il approcha cependant de Mû, et laissa errer sa main délicate sur la façade crayeuse.

« Les Sanctuaire est tellement ancien, fit-il remarquer. C’est normal que des tas de légendes courent à son sujet. Aiolos n’a fait que vous raconter l’une d’elles, et cela ne veut pas dire qu’elle soit vraie.

— Mais pourtant… insista l’Atlante.

— Ça suffit, l’interrompit Aphrodite, passablement agacé. Regarde la tête d’Aiolia, on dirait qu’il va passer la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Il n’y a rien derrière ces rochers. »

Son ton, qui n’appelait aucune réplique, eut l’avantage de clore le bec des plus jeunes. Mû s’enferma dans une bouderie solitaire, tandis que Milo laissait échapper un petit ricanement avant de se précipiter vers Aiolia pour le taquiner. Le plus âgé les rappela à l’ordre avant de reprendre leur chemin initial.

« Allons, dépêchez-vous tous les trois, admonesta-t-il. Mon maître a eu la bonté de vous inviter à dîner, aussi je vous conseille de ne pas le faire attendre. »

Les enfants galopèrent à sa suite puis le dépassèrent bien vite. Aphrodite haussa les épaules. Tandis que son pied se posait sur l’une des marches, il trébucha, vacilla, et ne dût qu’à ses réflexes patiemment affinés par son dur apprentissage de ne pas s’effondrer sur l’Escalier. Accroupi, presque roulé en boule, son corps fut secoué par une longue toux caverneuse.

« Aphrodite ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

La question fut posée par la petite voix soudain inquiète de l’apprenti Scorpion.

« Ça va très bien », répliqua le Suédois, et pour faire bonne mesure, il chassa les préoccupations de Milo à son égard d’un petit geste irrité de la main.

Les garçons disparurent bientôt derrière les hauteurs de l’Escalier sacré, rendant Kanon à sa solitude oppressante.

Dieux, qu’il les enviait ! Leur amitié, leur insouciance, leurs chamailleries gorgées de rires… Ses dents se serrèrent. Il n’allait pas pleurer comme une donzelle en mal d’affection, ni se laisser abattre par quelque chose qui toujours lui échapperait. Quittant sa cachette, il traversa le petit palier intermédiaire entre les deux temples et s’arrêta au pied des marches. Juste à l’endroit où s’était tenu Aphrodite brillaient des gouttes de sang. Il eut un reniflement de mépris. Apparemment, les Parques avaient décidé que l’apprenti d’Alrescha ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour remplacer son maître dans le zodiaque.

Une ombre tomba tout à côté de lui, le faisant tressaillir. Puis ce fut le soulagement, intense et éclatant, lorsque des mains sèches et calleuses se posèrent sur ses épaules.

« Tu rêves debout, maintenant ? »

La voix d’Aiolos contre son cou vibrait d’amusement.

« Rends-toi compte, si c’était un autre que moi qui t’avait surpris ici, continua le jeune Grec. Je croyais que ton existence était un secret que moi seul et ton frère avions le droit de partager.

— Je savais que c’était toi, riposta Kanon, tout à la fois irrité et content de la présence de son ami.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois te croire.

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais.

— Eh bien, étant donné que tu es le roi de l’esbroufe… »

Aiolos piailla autant de rire que de douleur lorsque Kanon le repoussa d’une bourrade impatiente. Il recula de bonne grâce, mais son visage avenant conservait les traces d’un sourire moqueur. Kanon fit la moue avant de se détendre sensiblement. Le tout nouveau chevalier du Sagittaire n’avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Même lorsqu’il plaisantait, ce n’était jamais dans le but de blesser autrui ni de les embarrasser. Kanon, qui avait pris l’habitude de chercher des motivations cachées aux moindres paroles et aux actes les plus insignifiants, se sentait invariablement mis en confiance par l’autre adolescent. Oh, bien souvent il s’en voulait d’avoir si facilement succombé à la gentillesse d’Aiolos, de s’être ainsi mis à nu devant le neuvième gardien, dans toute sa vulnérabilité. Car il n’oubliait pas, jamais, qu’Aiolos était avant tout l’ami de son frère.

Il se força à reprendre contenance, et son visage se mua en un masque de méfiance.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es allé raconter aux gamins ? s’enquit-il tout en tapant du bout du pied le bord d’une marche. Ils avaient l’air complètement retourné.

— Vraiment ? dit Aiolos en arborant une mine trop innocente pour être sincère.

— Ils étaient obnubilés par ces rochers. Mû avait l’air de croire qu’il y avait quelque chose derrière. »

Le Sagittaire se mit à rire.

« Je leur ai raconté l’histoire de la Maison maléfique, révéla-t-il d’un ton ravi.

— Ce vieux racontar de bonne femme ? ricana Kanon. Et ils ont marché ?

— Mû a carrément couru, tout comme Aiolia. Milo, en revanche, est un petit malin qui ne s’en laisse pas conter. Quant à Aphrodite, je crois qu’il devient trop grand pour ce genre de blague.

— C’est plutôt toi qui as passé l’âge, rectifia-t-il d’une voix moqueuse. Tu es un chevalier d’or, maintenant. Avec toutes les responsabilités et les devoirs qui vont avec. »

Aiolos haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas de suite. Son regard se perdit un instant sur les aspérités de la falaise qui montait vers le crépuscule écarlate. Son profil se détachait contre la pénombre du paysage. Il était très différent de Saga qui, en un été, avait pris plus de six centimètres et semblait embarrassé par ses membres trop longs qui lui donnaient une allure dégingandée, maladroite. Kanon le rattrapait lentement, à son rythme. C’était étrange de devoir lever le nez pour regarder son frère en face ; un peu humiliant, aussi… Aiolos, au contraire, n’avait pas encore atteint ce seuil où la puberté précipite la croissance dans un joyeux désordre. Les entraînements quotidiens et la pratique de l’arc d’énergie créé par son Cosmos avaient développé sa masse musculaire, lui donnant une silhouette trapue. Cependant, une lueur enfantine pétillait toujours dans ses yeux verts, et son visage conservait encore des rondeurs émouvantes.

« On ne devrait pas rester ici, reprit le Sagittaire en hochant la tête vers le temple du Scorpion. Les enfants pourraient revenir et nous surprendre. Suis-moi. »

Sans attendre la réponse de son camarade, Aiolos agrippa le poignet de Kanon et le tira à sa suite, en direction de la Maison du Sagittaire. Les deux adolescents dégringolèrent jusqu’à l’esplanade qui se trouvait derrière le bâtiment.

« Penses-tu pouvoir rester manger avec moi ? demanda Aiolos. Saga pourrait s’inquiéter…

— Saga n’est pas mon maître, décréta Kanon d’un ton tranchant. Par contre, ça dépend de ce que tu as à me proposer.

— Du gratin de pâtes à la cannelle. Rassure-toi, ce n’est pas moi qui l’ai fait. La nourrice d’Aiolia est montée de Rodorio pour nous rendre visite, plus tôt dans l’après-midi. Comme toujours, elle craint que nous ne mangions pas à notre faim et nous laisse suffisamment de plats cuisinés pour tenir un siège. »

Kanon hocha la tête d’un air approbateur : la vieille Déjanire était un véritable cordon bleu, digne de servir la table du Grand Pope. Il se laissa tomber auprès de son ami, qui s’était assis sous le péristyle et s’étirait en poussant un grognement satisfait.

« Pourquoi as-tu décidé de leur parler de la Maison des maléfices ? reprit-il, incapable de résister à la curiosité. Ils ont dû forcément avoir déjà entendu cette histoire.

— Elle n’est pas si populaire que tu as l’air de le croire. Ce sont surtout les apprentis les plus âgés qui la connaissent et la ressassent pour se faire peur.

— Il faut être totalement idiot pour prêter foi à de tels bobards.

— C’est plutôt toi qui manques d’imagination… aïe ! glapit le Sagittaire comme l’autre enfonçait son poing entre ses côtes. Et d’humour, pour couronner le tout.

— Je suis un incompris, dit-il en faisant mine d’être vexé.

— Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. »

Ils firent semblant de se disputer quelques minutes de plus. Kanon sentit son cœur se gonfler de gratitude envers le Sagittaire. Aiolos ne le traitait jamais différemment des autres, et lui faisait oublier son statut de paria, de monstre caché… peut-être se laissait-il bercer par une illusion, mais qu’il était doux de devenir, l’espace d’un instant, un adolescent comme les autres !

« Saga m’a raconté l’histoire quand j’avais six ans, reprit Kanon d’un ton pensif. Il m’a dit que les ruines de la Maison des maléfices se trouvent à mi-chemin des temples du Scorpion et du Sagittaire. On dit qu’elle a été détruite par Athéna elle-même.

— À cause de la trahison de son propriétaire durant les âges mythologiques, renchérit Aiolos. Le palais du Pope est parfois surnommé le treizième temple, mais en réalité il s’agit d’un abus de langage, et des vestiges du souvenir de ce temps où le zodiaque comptait treize chevaliers.

— Est-ce qu’on sait quelle était la constellation qui protégeait ce treizième chevalier ?

— Non. Elle a disparu de la voûte céleste en même temps que sa Maison. Ce Saint aura été maudit jusqu’au bout.

— S’il a vraiment existé.

— Pourquoi n’aurait-il pas existé ? répliqua Aiolos en se tournant vers lui. De mon côté, je suis persuadé que toutes les légendes comportent un fond de vérité. En tout cas, c’est un sacré avertissement pour celui ou celle qui se mettrait en tête de trahir la déesse.

— Sans doute que d’autres ont essayé, depuis le temps… Même s’ils savaient à quoi s’attendre, ça n’a pas dû les décourager pour autant.

— À t’entendre, on pourrait croire que tu as dans l’idée de tourner le dos au Sanctuaire ! »

Le visage d’Aiolos semblait toujours aussi enjoué et insouciant, comme si ses dernières paroles n’étaient qu’une blague parmi d’autres. Mais de quel droit… de quel droit cherchait-il à deviner ses pensées ? Quelle présomption le poussait à croire qu’il savait par quels tourments Kanon était passé durant toutes ses années ? Alors que lui s’entraînait auprès d’un maître aimant et bon, entouré de ses parents et de son frère, de ses amis, apprécié de tous et choyé par les dieux…

Il ne se ressaisit qu’au tout dernier moment, se mordant la langue pour ne pas laisser échapper des mots qu’il aurait eu à regretter ensuite. Il ne voulait pas avoir à faire de mal au Sagittaire, qui était son seul ami, son seul confident hormis Saga.

 _Piètres confidents !_ songea-t-il en son for intérieur. _Quelle confiance peux-tu leur accorder ?_

« Je ne suis pas un traître, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

— Bien sûr que non, acquiesça l’autre garçon d’une voix si assurée que Kanon se détendit légèrement. Mais si…

— Quoi ?

— Si la treizième armure venait à réapparaître, peut-être que… peut-être que tu pourrais la briguer ? »

Kanon ne put réprimer un ricanement.

« À supposer que la légende soit vraie. Ensuite, tu oublies un peu vite la suite de l’histoire. Si jamais la Maison maléfique et son armure venaient à refaire surface, cela signifierait que la fin des temps approche. Et là, je deviendrais certainement le pire des traîtres.

— Mais tu ne serais pas seul, insista Aiolos. Saga et moi… nous ne te laisserions jamais sombrer dans le mal. À nous trois, je suis sûr que nous pourrions briser la malédiction.

— Belles paroles, qui ne coûtent pas grand-chose vu que de toute façon, cela n’arrivera jamais.

— Je sais. C’est juste que… je rêve de pouvoir me battre à vos côtés, Saga et toi. »

Il baissa la tête, pinça les lèvres, contracta ses poings entre ses jambes. En fin de compte, Aiolos n’était rien de plus qu’un doux rêveur innocent, qui partageait avec une scandaleuse insouciance d’imbéciles espoirs que même les dieux ne pourraient réaliser. La douleur tomba sur ses épaules comme un poids mort, lui faisant courber la nuque un peu plus.

« Moi aussi », murmura-t-il cependant du bout des lèvres.

Il serait toujours temps de tuer dans l’œuf ses propres espérances.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> L'encyclopédie [Saintseiyapedia](http://www.saintseiyapedia.com/wiki/Accueil) fait mention de la Maison maléfique [ici](http://www.saintseiyapedia.com/wiki/Sanctuaire/Zone_des_Maisons_du_Zodiaque#Maison_mal.C3.A9fique).


End file.
